nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 911 Turbo
Specifications *Engine: Twin Turbo Flat-6 *Displacement: 3601cc *Power: 473hp *Torque: 620 Nm *Drivetrain: 4WD *Transmission: 6-speed Manual/Tiptronic Appearances *Need for Speed: High Stakes (993 generation model) as both player and police cars although when fully upgraded in the PSX version it resembles the Porsche 911 GT2. *Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (993 and 996 generation models) as player and police cars for the AI police only. *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (996 generation model) as player and as a police car in the Gamecube, Xbox and PC versions. *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (996 generation model) this version is the Turbo S *Need for Speed: Carbon (997 generation model) Accidentally locked; can be unlocked through a downloadable patch. *Need for Speed: ProStreet (997 generation model) *Need for Speed: Undercover (997 generation model) as both a player and Federal Sport Cruiser in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions. Also is a player car in the Wii and PS2 versions as well. *Need for Speed: Shift (997 generation model) *Need for Speed: World (997 generation model) Rental Car *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (997 generation model) this version is the Turbo S Cabriolet in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions only. Overview The Porsche 911 Turbo (997) is known for its acceleration. Thanks to its Variable Geometry Turbines (VGT), it produces blistering acceleration times. 0-60 mph is around 3.8 seconds. It is the first petrol-engined car to feature VGT; as VGTs are commonly used in diesel engines. 993 911 Turbo Gallery File:Porsche_993_911_Turbo_in_Need_for_Speed_High_Stakes.png|Porsche 993 911 Turbo in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. File:Pursuit_British_Porsche_911_Turbo_in_the_garage..png|Porsche 993 911 Turbo police car in British police markings in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. File:Pursuit_French_911_Turbo_in_the_Garage.png|Porsche 993 911 Turbo police car in French police markings in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. 996 911 Turbo Gallery File:Car26.jpg|Porsche 996 911 Turbo S in the PS2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube and PC versions of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. 997 911 Turbo Gallery File:9111.jpg|Porsche 997 911 Turbo in the PC version of Need for Speed: Carbon. File:911turbo.jpg|Porsche 997 911 Turbo in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: ProStreet. File:Porsche_Police.jpg|Porsche 997 911 Turbo as the federal sport cruiser in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Undercover. File:Porsche_911_Turbo_in_World.png|thumb|Porsche 997 911 Turbo rental car in Need for Speed: World. File:Porsche911TurboCabriolet_924x519.jpg|Porsche 997 911 Turbo S Cabriolet in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Also See *Porsche 911 *Porsche 911 GT2 *Porsche Cayman S *Porsche Carrera GT Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Undercover